slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Mar Lesbiana
Mar Lesbiana is a private-owned continent, located at Coordinates 1034-1042/1374-1378, Grid Sector J13, Northern Ocean. SLGI team gave this continent the transitory name C026. History SLGI team identified Mar Lesbiana in April 2015 as a large Microcontinent. At that time, it was made of 20 sims. It received the transitory name A004, meaning that it was the 4th grid structure discovered at that time. Later, in November 20th 2013, it had 38 sims. Since the minimum number of sims required for a continent is 30, Mar Lesbiana has become a continent. In December 2nd 2013, it has increased to 39 sims, while in August 2nd 2015, it had 46 sims. Geography Mar Lesbiana is, like Blake Sea, a Tropical Beach Paradise. It has many islands and a lot of navigable Water. The vast majority of sims are openspace and maturity rating is adult. It is a continent for women, men will be ejected when found. Landscape is dominated by water, open ocean. There are some islands, located at significant distance one from the other. In many places, islands are at sim corners. This is a huge difference, compared to other estates, where islands are in center. There is a large dock in the center of the continent. In North-East, land is more frequent and there are a few roads. The road network stretches through 14 sims, on the East and South borders of the continent. It is a road made of a bad asphalt, while in South it is continued with a country road. There also is a race track. Nearly all sims share the words Mar Lesbiana in their name. Altitude This continent is a tropical beach paradise, so altitude is not expected to be high. There are many islands and sometimes they are elevated (not much, see the altitude map). Islands are higher then what is found in Blake Sea. The parcels in East, where is also the road system, are more flat then the islands in West. Maximum Altitude was found to be 65 meters. This is not a mountain, but a small plateau surrounded by water. There is a house on its top. Transportation Since this is a continent composed of many islands, the main way of transportation is by water. However, there is a road along South and East border, with many bridges. The fact that scripts are not allowed here limits driving and sailing to a themed group. See Private Continents Network and Waterways for more information. Road length: 8.20 km Continent size: 2.88 square km (May 2014) Water access: yes Remote road pieces 0 Restrictions: yes, no scripts *Road efficiency index: 2.456 *Waterway Efficiency Index: 5.390 *Total efficiency index: 7.846 Accesibility Our survey detected no Land With Restricted Access, but a lot of Protected Land.Road and water allow access to the entire continent and also flying is possible without restrictions. One problem is that scripts are not allowed. Access is restricted for men. There are warning signs for this. Coordinates Coordinates are shown in sims, like at Gridsurvey: longitude (min-max)/latitude (min-max). Mar Lesbiana: 1034-1042/1374-1378. Grid Sector is J13. Statistics *Size in sims: 46 (10/7) *Size in km: 3.01 (2.56/1.79) *Flooded sims (no dryland): 0 *Coast sims (water and land): 46 *Dryland sims: 0 *Sims without direct access: 0 Sexual Minorities It is interesting that another new continent was IGBC Continent (now extinct, see Vanished Grid Structures for details), more likely a Gay place. Close to it there is GAY Microcontinent. Now, that Mar Lesbiana has become a continent, it looks like Second Life offers complete sexual freedom for minorities. Sim Examples *IDF Coral Reef *Ile de Femme *Mar Lesbiana 27 *Women Crafts Showcase *Islands of Delphi *Mar Lesbiana 18 *Valkyrie Hjem *Mar Lesbiana 19 See Also Second Life Geography List Of Continents List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters Category:Grid structures